A Lord of Shadows: The Awakening
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Queit the Mortal world was until Two Dark Lords arrised plunging the world into the shadows that hung from the moon, into a world where only sin preveiled and forgiveness was a myth. Can a new Vampire Lord save the world from the powers of sin. But how can you beat something that is wicked if you are wicked yourself? sucky summary i know, please review :)


A Lord of Shadows: The Awakening

A scream tore through the peaceful night under the full moon, which only the bravest of souls would venture through. A slender brunet girl hung lifelessly in the arms of a winged creature. Silvery white hair hung off the shoulders of the beast that used his bat like wings to hide his feast from the world. Blood covered the demons mouth, a ferrel look in its eye as he looked over the girl's body with hunger.

"Does it make you seem powerful, targeting the weak" a smooth velvety voice said through the calming breeze, the voice ventured through the dim lightened alleyway knocking the man out from his pleasantly meal.

The demon turned to the opening of the alleyway, seeing a silhouette of a man standing still at the end. The demon was surprised by the power that radiated off the boy, in waves like pure sunlight basking down at him, almost forcing the middle aged looking demon to his knees.

"Disappear boy, this is no place for the likes of you humans" the demon said turning back to his delectable meal. The demon gave another look to the open of the alleyway only to find the strange boy no longer there. _That's strange I didn't even hear him move_ the demon thought to himself, still looking endlessly at the empty opening.

"Looking for something" the boy's voice said form behind. The demon had no time to counter attack for his body hung limply in the air. No matter how hard the demon tried he couldn't move but what was more unusual was that he was held their by nothing other than the boys mind.

Standing more clearly under the faded light of the moon the demon could finally see who his captive was. To his shock the boy looked vaguely similar to his king Yami, but without the blond bolts flying up his hair. The boy's amethyst eyes bore sharply into the demons, making sure to raise fear from within the heartless scum.

"Who… are .. you" he crocked out for his neck felt like an iron fist was crushing it slowly and painfully. The boy ignored the demon, slowly picking up the girl gently within his arms. He knew the girl wasn't dead. Just passed out from the pain the sick man had taken with such pleasure.

"Me, dear pest am the king of the Immortals or as you more likely know myself as the Vampire Lord. The new Vampire Lord and I set out to clam these proud lands like my father's had before me, before your precious filth you call a king took it away under the rule of tyranny." The boy said moving dangerously close to the demon who was currently in a state of shock.

"But that's impossible we killed the last of your kind over 500 years ago, your… you're not espouse to exist" the demon hissed, his eyes glazing over to a black colour showing why they were the servants of satin.

"Oh so you thought, lifeless scum. I would of killed you just now for even stating such a thing, but I have a proposition for you. A purpose to your miserable thing you call life" the boy said as the girl vanished into smoke before disappearing completely into the wind.

"I will never betray my king, you insolent little worm… AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the demon was cut short by two blood red eyes boring pain into his mind. To him it felt like his mind was splitting in half, like a knife was slowly cutting the nerves one by one.

"How does it feel having your sanity torn in half, does it hurt. Submit and I assure you the pain will disappear just a simple as it appeared"

The Vampire Lord whispered in his ear, he still couldn't believe that something so innocent and soft could also be so dark and sinister to his kind. Soon the pain became unbearable to the point he could do nothing but submit to the enemy of his race.

Once nodding his head he fell to the ground with a thud followed by a moan. His body was exhausted with agony and he could hear the Vampires footsteps getting closer and closer to his body, before feeling the kids gaze on his like a Hawk did to its prey.

The Vampire grabbed his chin lifting the demon so they were once again eye to eye with each other, taking in the demons fear. The boy smiled with the innocence you would expect from a child not a Vampire Lord.

"You my little pet will return to your king with a message: the Immortals have returned with a new Lord" the boy said, moving the demons head to the side before bitting down harshly tearing the skin between his teeth. He sucked harshly earning him a whimper from the pathetic beast. Its blood tasted vile to the Lord, trying to force as much of it as he could. He wanted the demon under his control, and then he could finally have someone inside the demons lair without any complaints or suspicions.

The Vampire ripped his teeth out of the demon skin making sure it tore down the sides of his neck creating a remunerable scar, always knowing that the demon belonged to him and only him. Spitting out the remanding blood the Vampire Lord looked at the direction to the full moon, seeing its glistening shine against the darkened night.

"Ryou, Malik" the Vampire called out to the night, seeing to figures move silently in the darkness.

"Yes Master" they said in key, bowling to their lord with utter loyalty. The demon saw an opening when the vampire ignored the others presence. He got up silently turning looking to the end of the alleyway in desperation; it was a new feeling to the demon for he had never had to rely on anything before. He had always had men to fight his battles and always left them unharmed.

"Stop him" the Vampire Lord said without turning his head, he knew the demon would try to escape they always did. Sighing he turned to his two faithful servants who now held the demon in a fierce grip.

"I want you to erase his memory of him coming here, of him seeing me. I only want him to remember the message I gave him. After you have done that leave him not to far from the demon kingdom. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master" the two said dragging the know violent demon away, kicking and screaming all the way past buildings and apartments. The Vampire laughed at the demons pathetic attempts to get away but turned serious looking at the sky. Dawn was approaching fast, even though the sun only weakened him he still hated the rays of light it radiated through the sky. It was sickening to him that Ra would be so kind to a world so cruel, it was truly sickening. Spreading his wings the Vampire Lord flew till he was out of sight of the mortal world with only one thing in his mind.

Vengeance


End file.
